Wanting Without Reason
by LittleMoments24
Summary: 'He wrenched me inside out and had me pulling out my hair, but I still couldn't get enough of him. He's a disease that I wasn't sure I wanted gone.' Cole/Isabel. One-shot.


"Don't lose this number."

I hung up, feeling better and worse than I did before. I clawed my way back up to the piano bench and slumped down.

I couldn't stop shaking, even though it wasn't cold at all. I don't know what was wrong with me, or why that idiot had so much power over me. I didn't like it, but I loved it at the same time. Something was definitely wrong with me.

Sitting here moping wasn't doing me any good. I knew what I needed to do; I didn't care if it was a bad idea.

I got to my feet and went to the door, grabbing my keys on the way. I thought about telling my parents that I was going, but I heard screams from the other side of the house. So, I just turned and opened the door, shutting it softly on the way out.

I hurried to my car, the early morning wind already biting my exposed cheeks. My blonde hair whipped around my face, reminding me that I need to cut it. It's funny how in these situations, my brain seems to only think about the small things. Probably to keep my head in one piece.

I stepped on the gas and screeched down the road. I felt an unexplainable urge to see the jerk. I put it off to thinking that he was dead, and then having him call me and tell me he's not. I knew that wasn't true though, he wrenched me inside out and had me pulling out my hair, but I still couldn't get enough of him. He's a disease that I wasn't sure I wanted gone.

I parked in front of Beck's house. Slumping back into my seat, I closed my eyes, not quite ready to see his too-confident face. I sucked in a breath and blew it out again; reminded of the last couple times we kissed.

I didn't mean to think about it, it just happened. My brain didn't really consult me anymore before making decisions.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered as I got out and slammed the car door. I stomped my way to the doorbell and lifted my gloved hand.

But, before I could open the door, it opened of its own accord and a hand shot out. It grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I heard the slam of the door behind me, locking the chill outside.

I turned the regard the figure in front of me, other than a couple of bruises, he looked the same as he always did. Complete with the cocky smile.

I didn't know what he expected. Hugs. Kisses. Smiles.

To be honest I didn't know what I was feeling. I certainly didn't feel like any of that. So I hid my indecision with what I do best. Anger.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? I can't _believe _you! You cocky bastard!" I didn't know what I was mad about, but it felt good to get it all out.

Cole didn't say anything, but I noticed him inching forward with every word.

I kept shouting obscenities at him, until I realized that my back was against a wall, with Cole inches away.

My angry words stuttered to a stop as I saw the intensity in Cole's emerald green eyes.

"Get away from me," I whispered, not sure if I wanted that. But, I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him back anyway.

He just grabbed my arms and pinned them to the wall on either side of my head.

"No."

It was more of an exhale of breath than a word, but I felt like crying all over again. So I did. Two times in one day, and both times over the same person. I was losing it.

Cole loosened his grip on me and I pulled my arms away. Tears streamed down my face and smeared my makeup. I envied my mom and her lady-like tears.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I fell forward and wrapped my arms around Cole, as hard as I possibly could. He didn't react at first, but he eventually slipped his arms around me.

I couldn't explain why I did; I just needed reassurance than he was there. Alive. And not broken and limp, like I'd last seen him.

Finally, I couldn't cry anymore and I pulled back, my cheeks burning. I looked up at him to see his face. He had a confused half-smile on his face, like he couldn't be sure if I was going to cry again.

I didn't feel like explaining myself so I reached up and pulled his face to my level. I pressed my lips against his, finally feeling like myself. He slid his flat stomach against mine, pulling my body closer with his arms.

He pushed me back until I felt the hard surface of the wall behind me. I pulled my legs up and wrapped them around Cole's waist, never breaking my hold on him. His tongue traced the inside of my mouth and I moaned involuntarily. He smirked against my lips and broke away, kissing down my neck. I clenched a handful of his hair as I felt his teeth on my collarbone, no doubt leaving a mark.

I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him hungrily. No matter what I did, I couldn't get enough of him. And if I didn't know better, I would say that he couldn't get enough of me either, from the way he acted.

He pressed me harder against the wall, and I felt the sharp edges dig into my back, but I didn't give a crap. His cold hands slid under my shirt, and I shivered when he rubbed them up and down my back, tracing the ridges of my spine. I pressed even closer to him, until I could practically feel his heartbeat in mine.

I could've happily kissed him for the rest of my life, but apparently Cole had other ideas. He broke off and looked at me. For the first time, I actually saw him breathing heavy. His eyes burned a shade darker than usual, and his cheeks were flushed. If he looked like that, I know that I must look like a flaming pumpkin, who's recently been crying.

"So I take it that you missed me?"

* * *

**I really don't know where this came from. I just finished Forever, and I guess that Cole/Isabel needed a little closure and this seemed like the best way to satisfy my urge(;**

**Review, please! They make my day!**

**And this is a one-shot, so I probably won't be continuing it, so sorry!(:**

**-Courtney(:**


End file.
